Finn Balor and the Black Knight
by LK2018
Summary: King Arthur has transformed Camelot into darkness, a sorceress named Merlina summons Finn Balor to help, he team up with a magic sword called Caliburn, now they must stop Arthur to save Camelot, but Melina has a dark secret, will Finn find out her secret
1. Chapter 1

**Finn Balor and the Black Knight**

Somewhere unknown in a dark forest, a young woman run as fast as she can, because she was running from someone, the black knight who was following her, he was on his horse flying to the sky and takes out his sword and with the sword he summons many evil minions. They all surround her and she bangs her staff on the ground and begins her incantation.

 **Woman:** Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik, O brave knight, swift as the wind, heed my call.

* * *

 **Earth, 2017**

 **Houston, Texas**

 **Survivor Series**

Finn Balor (leader of the Balor club, longest reigning NXT Champion, the first ever WWE Universal Champion and the Demon king) in his locker room as he getting ready for his match to take on Smackdown Live.

 **Finn:** Too sweet Balor, too sweet

But then something happening, the room started to shake like an earthquake.

 **Finn:** What's happening? Is it an earthquake?

A magic portal open by his feet, the floor suddenly beneath Finn, as he hanging onto the edge of the hole, Finn is clearly struggling to hold on, but his fingers slip and he fell into the portal.

* * *

 **Finn:** Wwwwwooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

He faceplants on the ground and look around of where he is right now.

 **Finn:** Hey... Where am I?

Then the woman runs to him after she cast her spell.

 **Woman:** Being from a distant world, please forgive my abrupt summons.

Finn starts to look around and see the black knight and his minions.

 **Finn:** Oh! I get it. No problem. I'm used to stuff like this.

He quickly takes out the enemies and then was about to attack the Black Knight, Finn was stop by that woman.

 **Woman:** No! You mustn't!

She Pulls Finn back, and makes a small twister around them and they disappear. The Black Knight flies up to a cliff and there are three knight kneeling down to him

 **Black Knight:** I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight. (He flies away)

 **Knight 3:** Let's go.

 **Knight 2:** Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all.

 **Knight 1:** The King's orders are absolute, Gawain.

 **Gawain:** I know, but...

 **Knight 3:** Without loyalty to the king we are nothing. Still, the King...He has changed, and this kingdom.

Somewhere far away from the dark forest, Finn and the woman are walking in a clear forest, as Finn trying to get some answers of what just happen.

 **Finn:** Why'd you stop me? I could have taken him down, no problem.

 **Woman:** You do not understand. He cannot be wounded.

 **Finn:** How can that be?

 **Woman:** He bears the scabbard of Excalibur.

 **Finn:** Hey wait a second...I think I've heard that name before? Ummm lemme see...

 **Woman:** Excalibur is King Arthur's sword.

 **Finn:** Oh yeah right! So that means...

 **Woman:** This is the land ruled by King Arthur.

 **Finn:** Woah, but was that really the King himself? He seemed way different in the stories.

 **Woman:** Let us go. We can talk along the way. Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard.

 **Finn:** I'm Finn Balor.

 **Merlina:** He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knight and praised by all. However...

 **Finn:** ...he got a little sidetracked?

 **Merlina:** Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the Underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos.

 **Finn:** You mean like big old haunted house? Haha! This will be cool. It will be like Halloween all year long.

 **Merlina:** Maybe so, but I fear there will nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now.

 **Finn:** You mean take out King Arthur? What about the immortal thing?

 **Merlina:** Beyond this misty lake, sleeps a sacred sword. With that sword...

 **Finn:** Yeah, yeah, I'll go get it. Be back in a flash!

 **Merlina:** Finn wait!

She puts a gaunlet on his hand

 **Finn:** "Wow"

 **Merlina:** Good luck.

Finn has enters to the misty lake and then he saw something on top of a cliff, so he climb up and he saw a sword.

 **Finn:** This must be it.

 **Merlina:** Are you ready?

 **Finn:** Ready for what?

 **Merlina:** If you remove that sword and take out King Arthur with it, you shall be known as the worst of knights, slayer of Kings.

 **Finn:** Guess I can't be the hero everytime.

Finn pulls sword out of the rock.

 **Finn:** Ha! The scared sword...

 **Merlina:** It goes by the name, Caliburn.

 **Finn:** It's kinda sorry looking.

 **Caliburn:** Fool!

 **Finn:** Woah!

Finn got a shock, and saw that sword talk.

 **Caliburn:** You are the chosen one? You are but a squire!

 **Finn:** Oh yeah!? Says you!

 **Merlina:** The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer.

 **Finn:** Yeah? It's got pretty smart mouth on it for a sword.

 **Caliburn:** Hmmp. The inpertinent one is you, knave. Brace yourself, for I will train you until you are worthy.

But then all of a sudden King Arthur appears, as he ready to fight Finn.

 **Finn:** All right professor, work your magic!

Finn and King Arthur have been fighting for…an hour, but every time Finn strikes, Arthur keep coming back up, like he never gets hit.

 **Finn:** Ah man, this could go on forever. You sure you are a scared sword?

 **Caliburn:** It is you sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills.

 **Arthur:** Ha! A fool of a knight. Not even worth slaying.

 **Caliburn:** You see, he thinks so too.

 **Finn:** Well it's your fault. You're a sad excuse for a teacher.

King Arthur had enough of them so he flies away.

 **Merlina:** For as long as he bears that scabbard, we may never be able to defeat King Arthur.

 **Finn:** So what are we gonna do?

 **Caliburn:** You must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power.

 **Finn:** And who would that be?

 **Merlina:** Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier.

 **Finn:** What are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a little visit.

 **Caliburn:** I fear it will not be as simple as that.

 **Finn:** Whadya mean?

 **Caliburn:** You shall for yourself. Onward my young knave.

 **Finn:** Stop calling me knave! I'm Finn Balor.

 **Caliburn:** Very well then, I shall call you Knave Balor.

 **Finn:** Whatever you oversized letter opener.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang still walking in the forest, as Finn and Caliburn still can't get along.

 **Caliburn:** Hmmm...I suppose something must be done about this.

 **Finn:** What're ya talking about?

 **Caliburn:** My edge has grown blunt. Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll.

 **Finn:** Ha! Not the shapest tool in the shed, huh!

 **Caliburn:** That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge.

 **Finn:** Gentleman? Who you calling "gentleman"?

 **Caliburn:** Seek out the blacksmith in the catle town. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the Lake.

 **Finn:** What are you going to do Merlina?... Merlina? Hello?

Merlina did not hear Finn's voice as she picks up a flower.

 **Merlina:** Why do flowers bloom, known they are destined to wither? Their time of beauty is so short lived. (Now she hear Finn's voice) Forgive me Finn. But I will be recognized in town. I shall remain behind in hiding.

 **Finn:** All right, then I guess it's so long for now.

 **Merlina:** Yes...may your journey be safe.

Finn and Caliburn have arrived in the village as they are looking for the blacksmith.

 **Finn:** Ah excuse me, do you know where we can find the blacksmith.

 **Blacksmith:** Well you're looking at her fella.

Finn got a shock and saw that the blacksmith looks like Becky Lynch.

 **Finn:** Oh My…, Becky, What are you do here?

 **Blacksmith:** Sorry fella but who's Becky?

 **Finn:** Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of a friend back home.

 **Blacksmith:** Well no hard feelings, Welcome to my shop sir knight!

 **Caliburn:** He is no knight. At least not yet.

 **Finn:** Says you.

 **Blacksmith:** What a magnificient sword! I've never seen one that talks before.

 **Finn:** Oh it talks all right.

They go inside to Blacksmith's shop as she takes a look of Caliburn.

 **Blacksmith:** I know a fine blade when I see it. I am a blacksmith afterall.

 **Finn:** Great. Think you can sharpen this dull piece of rust?

 **Caliburn:** Fool! It is you who is dull.

 **Blacksmith:** Of course I could. Now what is the sword's name?

 **Caliburn:** Caliburn.

 **Blacksmith:** Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before?

 **Finn:** Sorry to be rude, but can you speed it up a bit. We're kind of on a hurry.

 **Blacksmith:** Sure! Leave it to me!

So the Blacksmith clean and sharp Caliburn to make it look good, after that Finn say goodbye to her as he continue his mission.

* * *

Sunset has arrive as Finn and Caliburn continue walking to the forest, as they are on their way to meet the lady of the lake, but then they were stop by a knight (King Arthur's knight)

 **Knight:** I have found you, Apprentice Knight! Enemy of my King!

 **Finn:** Who the heck are you? Wait a minute, No Way… Shinsuke

Finn was surprise that one of King Arthur's Knights looks like Shinsuke Nakamura.

 **Knight:** I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel!

 **Finn:** Some things never change.

 **Caliburn:** What do you mean by that?

 **Finn:** Oh nothing. It's just that he looks like someone I know, who always up for a challenge.

 **Lancelot:** What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?

 **Finn:** Sounds good to me!

 **Caliburn:** Fool! A knight never flees a foe.

 **Lancelot:** May I have your name, Apprentice Knight?

 **Caliburn:** He is Knave Balor, and he accepts your challenge.

 **Finn:** Hey, wait just a second.

 **Lancelot:** Very well then, brace yourself Knave Balor.

Finn remembers that incredible match he had against Shinsuke Nakamura at NXT 2016, so he going to give Lancelot the same thing. The Battle was over, Finn won, and Lancelot gives him some respect and walk away, but he gives Finn his sword.

 **Finn:** Wow! So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?

 **Caliburn:** The mightiest foe them all, and the one closest to King Arthur. It was merely luck that allowed you to defeat him.

 **Finn:** If you say so.

 **Caliburn:** Why did you not deal him the final blow?

 **Finn:** Huh?

 **Caliburn:** Such sympathy is an insult to a knight.

 **Finn:** Aw, What's the big deal? Besides I got this didn't I?

 **Caliburn:** That is Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land. Take good care of it.

 **Finn:** No problem.

 **Caliburn:** We're here.

They finally arrived, a magical bridge that will teleport to the Lady of the Lake's home, but she was already there waiting for them.

 **Nimue:** I've been waiting for you, knight from another world.

Finn just froze and shock to see that Nimue looks like Bayley.

 **Finn:** B…B…Bay…Bay..

 **Caliburn:** Oh for god sake spit it out Knave.

 **Finn:** Bayley…

Then Finn passes out and fell to the ground.

 **Nimue:** Oh dear, did I say something wrong.

 **Caliburn:** No my lady, I think you remind him of a friend he knows back in his world.

 **Nimue: "** Oh"

 **1 Hour Later**

Finn finally woke up and first thing he saw is Nimue (still looks like Bayley)

 **Finn:** Bayley…why are you…

 **Nimue:** Don't need to tell me the rest, Caliburn told me. I think I know why you are here. It's about Excalibur isn't it?

 **Finn:** Yeah that's right.

 **Nimue:** I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him, so its kinda my fault, you see. But still...

 **Finn:** Still What?

 **Nimue:** Who ever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard might end up turning out the same way right?

 **Caliburn:** I see.

 **Nimue:** So...I have three tests for you. Would you like to hear them?

 **Finn:** Sure. Fire Away.

 **Nimue:** First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's Knights of the Underworld. You have three days. Good luck.

 **Finn:** I get it. She's only going to tell the secret to a true knight.

 **Caliburn:** Are you up to the task? This will not be easy.

 **Finn:** Ha! I'm the leader of the Balor Club. You will be calling me "Sir" before you know it, Too Sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and Caliburn are running in the forest after they completed the tests.

 **Caliburn:** It's close, but it seems you somehow made it.

 **Finn:** Too easy! Piece of Cake.

 **Caliburn:** Don't let it go to your head, fool!

But then Finn Stops

 **Caliburn:** What's wrong?

 **Finn:** Look

Finn saw a kid on the ground it was upset.

 **Kid (cries):** WAAAA!

 **Finn:** Hey! What's the matter? Are you lost or something?

 **Kid:** A great big dragon attacked my village.

 **Finn:** A dragon?

 **Kid (cries):** It took my mommy and my daddy and everybody away.

Finn knows that he need to get back to Nimue, but he can't just walk away, so…

 **Finn:** You know where the dragon is kid?

 **Kid:** It's in the big cave, at the bottom of that mountain.

 **Finn:** All right. I'm on it.

 **Caliburn:** Wait; what, don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now.

 **Finn:** Oh yes. We are.

 **Caliburn:** What of the Lady's tests? You'll never make it in time.

 **Finn:** Yeah...maybe...but I play by my own rules. Remember that.

 **Caliburn:** You fool!

 **Finn:** Hang in there kiddo. I'll get your folks back.

* * *

So as Finn head to the cave to slay a dragon and save the townsfolks, all of a sudden he was stop by another on of King Arthur's Knight.

 **Finn:** I don't suppose you are going to let me by?

Finn got a shock that the knight looks like his old rival Kevin Owens.

 **Finn:** Oh you got to be kidding me, you look just like this disrespected bully I know.

 **Gawain:** Ho! You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table? An act most unwise my friend.

 **Finn:** Wait. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I was heading to a cave to save some people from a dragon.

 **Gawain:** HAhh! You cannot fool me with your lies! No doubt you are after the dragon's treasure.

 **Finn:** Oh man. You sound just like that disrespected bully too.

 **Gawain:** You have defied King Arthur. This place shall be your grave.

Finn and Gawain has been battling forever, just like what happen in japan 2016, when Finn defeat Kevin Owens for the NXT title. At the end Finn won the battle, and Gawain on the ground.

 **Gawain:** To lose to a mere apprentice. I have been disgraced. Only death can remove this stain upon my honor.

As Gawain was about to kill himself Finn takes the sword away from him.

 **Finn:** Give me a break. What's up with all this drama?

 **Gawain:** Silence. Silence I say! A knight that fails their king is unfit to live!

 **Finn:** Isn't there more to being a knight than serving a king?

 **Gawain:** Huh?

 **Finn:** I'm out of here. People to save, you know?

* * *

After Finn slay the dragon and save the townsfolks, he and Caliburn are in race of time.

 **Caliburn:** The appointed time has passed.

 **Finn:** Yeah. Don't remind me.

But then they stopagain as they see the kid again

 **Finn:** You've been waiting here the whole time? Sorry about that. Good news, everyone's safe.

 **Kid:** Thank you, and sorry about tricking you.

 **Finn:** Huh?

The Kid has transform into Nimue

 **Nimue:** You have shown courage, strength, and compassion.

 **Finn:** Huh? Then...

 **Nimue:** I shall show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur, because you are a true knight.

 **Finn:** Yes!

So they head back to Nimue's place, as she show Finn how to stop King Arthur.

 **Finn:** I see. So I have to defeat all the Knights of the Round Table, and collect the sacred swords?

He pulls out the two swords he already collect.

 **Nimue:** Yes. The three sacred swords combined with your Caliburn should disspell the power of immortality that protects him.

 **Finn:** Sounds like a walk in the park!

 **Caliburn:** We'll see about that.

 **Finn:** Hey, come on! Isn't about time you gave me a little credit?

 **Caliburn:** The remaining knight, Percival, is the Knight of the Grail. She is as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be your last.

 **Finn:** Don't worry. I've got one of the great sacred swords.

 **Caliburn:** Of course...it's about time you figured that out.

 **Finn:** I'm going to make this look easy. She won't know what hit her. I've gotten pretty used to you too.

 **Caliburn:** That is exactly what I told you not to do.

 **Nimue:** Fare thee well brave knight, chosen one of Caliburn.

* * *

Finn and Cabliburn have enter to the Volcanic mountain and that where they found King Arthur's third knight, and Finn saw that she looks like Sasha Banks.

 **Finn:** Oh Sasha, those it really had to be you.

 **Percival:** I am Sir Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur. State your name and your master sir.

 **Finn:** I'm Finn Balor. I have no master, except the wind that blows free.

 **Percival:** Very well, Finn, Knight of the Wind prepare for battle.

 **Finn:** Bring it on!

As they were battling, Finn still remember that amazing match Sasha had in Brooklyn against Bayley, it was named the 2015 match of the year and show that the Women Revolution is taking over. The battle was over, Finn won as Percival was at the end of a cliff.

 **Percival:** Well done Sir Finn.

She backs away, and pruposely falls off cliff*

 **Finn:** "Percival!"

He catches her and hangs from Caliburn

 **Finn:** Yikes. Phew. That was close.

 **Percival:** Why? Why did you...

 **Finn:** I guess you can say whim is my other master.

 **Caliburn:** Save the hugs and kisses for later.

 **Finn:** What? You jealous or something?

 **Caliburn:** For a knave such as you? Ridiculous.

 **Finn:** Enough of that knave stuff already.

 **Caliburn:** Hmm. Actually.

 **Finn:** Yes?

 **Caliburn:** Finn Balor, you have mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forwarth, you shall be Sir Finn, Knight of the Wind.

* * *

As Finn and Caliburn continue their journey to the forest, Merlina appears out of a small tornado.

 **Finn:** Merlina.

 **Merlina:** I saw all that transpired through my reflecting pool. I have no words to thank you for all you have done.

 **Finn:** Yeah, but it's not over yet.

 **Caliburn:** Sir Finn is right. We must still defeat King Arthur.

 **Merlina:** The King is on an island known as Avalon. You have become a fine knight.

 **Finn:** Oh, cut it out. Anyways, I guess I'll go end this thing then.

 **Merlina:** Good luck, Sir Finn. I'll await you at Castle Camelot.

Finn as arrived in Avalon and King Arthur was waiting.

 **Finn:** I'm Finn Balor, Knight of the Wind. Let's settle things once and for all King Arthur.

 **Arthur:** It seems your impersonation of a knight has improved somewhat.

 **Finn:** I have you to thank for that.

 **Arthur:** Then let us have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship.

 **Finn:** You're going to be sorry you asked. This is it, old pal

 **Caliburn:** Indeed. Give it everything you have. Only then will you prevail.

 **Finn:** Then bring it on King Arthur.

Finn and Arthur been fighting for hours, but Arthur always finds a way to get back up.

 **Arthur:** Hahaha! I am immortal, you cannot defeat me.

The scabbard started to glow.

 **Caliburn:** Now Finn...the three sacred swords!

 **Finn:** Got it!

Finn places the swords and forms a triangle with them surrounding King Arthur

 **Arthur:** How can this be?

Then Finn head towards Arthur and slashes him.

 **Arthur:** Noooooooo!

Arthur fell to the ground.

 **Finn:** We did it, "YES! We did it!"

* * *

 **Merlina:** Yes you did, well done, Sir Finn, now it's my turn to take over, I will fix my grandfather's mistake.


End file.
